Neitiznot
Neitiznot (pronounced "Nay-tizz-not" ) is a village on one of the Fremennik Isles, accessible only during and after The Fremennik Isles quest. The isle's name is derived from the words 'Nay-tis-not'. Its neighbouring island, called Jatizso means the opposite: 'Yah-tis-so'. These names appear to symbolise the cold war between the isles. Locals will address players by their Fremennik name gained during The Fremennik Trials. It can be accessed by talking to Maria Gunnars on Rellekka's northern-most dock. Neitiznot is a great location for training the Crafting skill, since it has bank chests, spinning wheel, furnace, crafting shop, and yaks, which drop yak hides to tan & make yak-hide armour and hair spin into rope using the spinning wheel. A full list of what Neitiznot has is below. The first few steps of The Fremennik Isles are required to get to Neitiznot. The village offers the following advantages: * Some good mining facilities close to a bank * Left click bank open * Water source very close to bank * Spinning wheel relatively close to bank (just a little more than a click away) * Furnace close to bank * Range close to a bank * Yak hides cured close to a bank * Trolls have fairly decent drops, so it is a potential high level player combat training area. Rune kiteshields and Rune warhammers are pretty common drops from the Ice trolls. * It is possible to kill Ice Troll Runts accompanied by three Honour Guards. Players only need to hit the enemies once to get their drops. Most of the time, the trolls will attack the guards instead of the player, saving life points. Many players find Neitiznot more efficient for fighting Ice Trolls than Jatizso because of this reason, and the fact that there are fewers trolls which makes the place less dangerous. * Yaks are close to a bank. Yaks are great for combat training and the 100% drops (hide and hairs) represent a potential of 57 Crafting experience. With a short bank trip, it makes sense to bank all drops for later Crafting. They have the same life points as Rock crabs, which are famous for their combat experience, and are less crowded as well. However, it is not reccomended to try to get to yaks by first going to jatizo, and then going to neitiznot by walking through troll infested areas, because this is very dangerous, especially for lower level players without proper equipment for fighting ice trolls. .]] Also see the sister town of Jatizso, that has some matching features. Interestingly, the word Jatizso is pronounced similarly to Ya, 'tis so. This is notable because the kings of Jatizso and Neitiznot are engaged in a continuing quarrel. Some players say, that the two islands are outlined in the shape of two dragon heads facing off. The word Neitiznot is pronounced similarly to Nay, 'tis not, showing the contradiction between the two islands. Monsters *Yak To the north of the city... *Ice Troll Runt *Ice Troll Male *Ice Troll Female *Ice Troll Grunt Personalities *Mawnis Burrowgar (leader) (south of bank) *Slug Hemligssen *Morten Holdstrom *Jofridr Mordstatter *Lisse Isaakson *Anne Isaakson *Gunnar Holdstrom *Thakkrad Sigmundson *Trogen Konungarde *Kjedelig Uppsen *Fridleif Shieldson *Honour Guard Quests *The Fremennik Isles is heavily involved with this island and Jatizso. *The Fremennik Trials is required to get here and therefore to start The Fremennik Isles. Music *Volcanic Vikings References Category:Cities Category:Fremennik Category:Islands Category:Quest Locations Category:Locations